Una Bonita Historia
by Ars D. Rick
Summary: En el Thousand Sunny el amor puede llegar a florecer, y asi poderse hacer una bonita historia. Luffy y Nami pueden llegar a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Es un LuNa, tal vez un ZoRo leve. Mi primer historia, no sean malos conmigo. LuffyxNami.


**Disclaimer: One Piece es una obra de Eiichiro Oda, historia sin fines de lucro. Si fuese mia el LuNa seria oficial jejejeje.**

 **Una Bonita Historia.**

 **Capitulo 1: Pensamientos.**

Aquella era una mañana tranquila en el mar. El sol resplandecía en todo el cielo, dando un clima un tanto caluroso pero característico del mar.

El Thousnad Sunny se encontraba en el nuevo mundo, el mar mas desconocido para todos los piratas, sin embargo no era impedimento para que el barco navegase aquellas extrañas aguas.

Sobre la cabeza del león del Sunny se encontraba el capitán del navío, si, hablamos nada mas y nada menos que Monkey D. Luffy. Se encontraba sentado como era de costumbre sobre la cabeza del animal, pero de cierta forma se encontraba serio, pensativo pero sobre todo callado. Algo que usualmente era imposible para el chico de goma, estarse quieto.

Habría estado ahí toda la mañana mirando el mar, estaba hasta rojo de tanto pensar como le suele suceder, pero, ahora la curiosidad pica y nos hacemos la pregunta: Que demonios podría tener tan pensativo al chico de goma? Sería que la carne que le preparo Sanji en el desayuno no estaba deliciosa como siempre? No. Esa no sería la respuesta a sus pensamientos.

Puede ser que alguien lo tenga asi? Quizas, es probable…

 _Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.._ Se dijo asi mismo creando mas confusión en sus pensamientos.

 _Es muy linda y hermosa, ahora que lo pienso el cabello largo le queda muy bien…_ _se ve tan linda cuando sonríe.._ Esto último provoco que el chico se sonrojase un poco. Si bien es cierto Luffy no tendía a sonrojarse cuando pensaba en alguna mujer, ni siquiera cuando a veces recordaba cuando vio desnuda a Boa Hancock en Amazon Lily.

 _Estos dos años te extrañe mucho, Nami._ Se dijo para si mismo, y ahora sabemos que en los pensamientos de Luffy no solo había carne o el enorme sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas, sino que ahora Nami se encontraba en ellos. Esbozo una enorme sonrisa como las que siempre hace cuando pensó en su navegante.

 **Piensas quedarte ahí todo el dia Luffy?** Dijo el espadachín que estaba a espaldas del capitán. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta del capitán quien seguía con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Oi Luffy! Que acaso no me escuchaste?** Volvio a preguntar Zoro que ya se estaba empezando a cabrear por no recibir respuesta de su capitán.

 **Zoro? Etto… pues pensando..** Respondió sin mas Luffy, a Zoro se le cayo una gotita de su cabeza al estilo anine. Luffy pensando? Espera, hablaba en serio?

 **Y se puede saber desde cuando es que tu piensas? Porque simplemente no creo que lo hagas.** Pregunto el espadachín.

 **Tienes razón Zoro shishishishishi.. creo que me conoces bastante.** Habiendo dicho esto se bajo de la cabeza del Sunny parándose frente a su primer oficial.

 **No solamente yo, todos en el barco sabemos muy bien cuando algo te pasa. Hoy en el desayuno estuviste bastante raro.** Aquellas palabras hicieron que Luffy se pusiera nervioso. **En especial cuando Nami se acerco a ti para darte los buenos días.** Ok, aquello ya lo había puesto bastante nervioso que incluso estaba sudando helado y había volteado su mirada hacia otro lado.

 **Etto… no se de que estas hablando, ella solo me saludo eso es todo.** Dijo Luffy todo nervioso.

 **Si eso mismo pensé yo. Lo raro fue que en todo el desayuno no hablaste e incluso no robaste la comida de los demás.** Acoto Zoro.

 **Es solo que hoy no tenia mucha hambre que se diga..** Contesto el chico agachando su cabeza a modo que su sombrero le cubria el rostro.

 **Bien, como digas.. ire a entrenar un poco en la torre de vigilancia.** Y sin mas el espadachín se retiro hacia la torre de vigilancia.

El interrogatorio de Zoro solo lo habría confundido mas, si bien era cierto ya hace algún tiempo se sentía raro que la pelinaranja lo mirara directamente. El habría jurado ver mas de alguna vez que el rostro de la chica se habría puesto rojo, algo que el no entendía porque. Quizas y a lo mejor era el sol que la tenia rojita por la exposición a este. Se dirigió hacia el columpio y se sento ahí. Tanta pensadera ya le estaba provocando hambre.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas una chica de cabello pelinaranja se encontraba en su cama recostada con mil y una ideas en su cabeza.

 _Porque me enamore de un tonto como Luffy? Porque? En que momento se metió en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos que no puedo dejar de pensar en el?_ Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se movia en su cama encontrando una posición en la cual se sintiera comoda, cosa que no conseguía.

 _Le he hechado mucho de menos.. Se ha vuelto mas guapo, incluso esta un poco mas alto..Sus musculos se ven mas definidos y fuertes…_ Se sonrojo bastante con esto ultimo que pensó. _Ahh! Porque me pasa esto con el? Porque me siento tan llena de felicidad con tan solo verlo sonreir?_ Se lo seguía preguntando mientras hundía su rostro sonrojado sobre la almohada.

 **Nami, asi que estabas aquí.** Nico Robin había entrado en la habitación sentándose sobre su cama mirando a la navegante. **Yo crei que ibas a estar afuera tomando el sol, hace un dia hermoso.** Termino por decir la arqueóloga.

 **Si te soy sincera, no tengo ganas de salir de la habitación, prefiero estar en mi cama.** Contesto la navegante sentándose también al borde de su cama.

 **Oh ya veo, no será que a lo mejor te quedaste aquí solo para pensar en el?** Si alguien era totalmente buenísima para sacar información esa era Nico Robin, y no se diga para dar en el blanco en lo que la gente piensa.

 **Ro-Robin n-no digas tonterías! Claro que no me quede en la habitación solo para eso!** Anda si hasta ha tartamudeado, esto solo hizo que Robin confirmara sus sospechas. Había hecho incluso que la navegante se sonrojara

 **Fufufufufu te delatas muy fácil cuando se trata de él. Vamos Nami, ambas lo sabemos, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar no haces mas que mirar directamente a nuestro capitán y sonrojarte, el a lo mejor es algo lento para estas cosas pero, si tu no se lo dices eso te estará quemando por dentro.** Robin no debería de ser arqueóloga, debería ser psicóloga. **Hoy en el desayuno inclusive, cuando te le acercaste para decirle los buenos días estabas muy nerviosa.** Con eso le daba un jaque mate a Nami que solo había agachado la cabeza.

 **Yo lo se, además que va a entender Luffy de amor? Es un baka que solo piensa en comer y convertirse en el próximo Rey Pirata. Prefiero mejor mantener mis sentimientos ocultos, con el no creo que haya esperanza de que me corresponda.** Se puso triste con esto ultimo.

 **Yo creo que estas equivocada Nami, no creo que Luffy tenga el corazón de piedra, mas bien, yo pienso que solo necesita un empujoncito.** Dijo Robin guiñándole el ojo derecho a su amiga.

 **Honto?** A nami le brillaban los ojitos de solo pensar que su capitán no fuera tan reacio para el amor. **Pero porque dices eso Robin?** Cuestiono a la arqueóloga.

 **Tengo mis razones para pensarlo. Pero que te parece si mejor me invitas a una de tus deliciosas mandarinas? Necesito algo dulce y creo que una de tus mandarinas seria lo acertado.** Dijo la arqueóloga dándole una sincera sonrisa a su amiga.

 **Umm.** Asintio la pelinaranja dirigiéndose hacia la puerta junto con su amiga.

Giro el pomo de la puerta abriéndola, para dar al pasillo. Justo cuando iba saliendo sus ojos color avellana se encontraron con unos ojos color negro. Y todo fue como si el tiempo mismo se detuviese en sus ojos.

 **Hola Luffy..** Saludo nerviosamente la navegante al chico.

 **Hola Nami..** Saludo de igual manera el capitán a la chica que tenia frente a el.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Sinceramente no sabia que escribir una historia fuera tan difícil, la inspiración venia y luego se me iba jejejeje.**_

 _ **Pero igual espero les guste.. Es mi primer historia asi que no sean tan duros conmigo..**_

 _ **Saludos a solitario 186 que fue el primero en darme la bienvenida a Fanfiction!**_

 _ **Saluditos a todos! GB!**_


End file.
